


I'm Feeling Love Made of Gold

by anna_sun



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Era, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crack, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sun/pseuds/anna_sun
Summary: "Max Guthrie," she said, sitting stark naked on the edge of the windowsill, carelessly braiding some of her hair. "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?"Eleanor sighed."Will you please get away from the glass? Anybody could see you."-AKA I love these girls so I wrote them having sex





	I'm Feeling Love Made of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhh I just started watching Black Sails and ahhhhhhhhhh idk if Eleanor and Max are endgame but ahhhh I love them. 
> 
> So here - have some hot, caring and loving porn. Set in canon-era, early season one.

"Max Guthrie," she said, sitting stark naked on the edge of the windowsill, carelessly braiding some of her hair. "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?"

Eleanor sighed.

"Will you please get away from the glass? Anybody could see you."

Max laughed around the words, "It’s the dead of night, mon amour," but still fulfilled the request, walking her way towards the bed, towards her.  

"Yes, and there are many drunk, ugly bastards wandering around and about at this hour." Eleanor answered, taking hold of Max’s waist with both hands. "Not to mention you should charge for a peak."

The words were meant as light humor, yet Max almost instantly stepped away.

She looked rather angry, when she said, "If that is the way it is, you owe me more than you own."

"Max, Max," Eleanor hurried to plead, fighting to get hold of her palms, smiling innocently when she added, "I’m sorry – it was a joke."

Max seemed to consider this, and so Eleanor used the time to give a chaste kiss to the back of her hand, kissing the way up, up, up her arm.

"It was not a very good one," Max continued to complain, yet there was already a smile teasing at her lips, and her body moved to bring itself closer to Eleanor’s. Soon enough she was close enough to bite down on her bare shoulder, making Max shriek from laughter.

"Let me make it up to you?" Eleanor asked, and what else could Max do but let herself be brought down over the sheets? The other woman made self-control feel like a foreign concept to her, something only for monks and pastors, not something for them.

"Yes, after all, we are young and beautiful," Max whispered, and it for a second made Eleanor frown with confusion. Sill, she quickly moved past it, choosing instead to start nibbling at the other’s neck. There were things Max said that weren’t meant to be understood.

Eleanor, who was previously only clad of a thin linen robe, quickly found herself bare, straddling Max’s waist. She could feel her wetness against her lover’s belly, and had to fight the urge to grind down onto it, seeking release. Instead, she concentrated on Max, who wasted no time to get a hold of her breasts, pushing them upwards so they’d hover over her awaiting mouth, and when a pink tongue darted out to lick around a nipple, Eleanor groaned, unable to stop the harsh spasm of her hips.  

She was awfully sensitive (in her defense, this would be their third time tonight).

"Yes chérie," Max said, the words grotesque when uttered around Eleanor’s breast. One of Max’s hands sneaked its way down, the tip of a finger getting close to where Eleanor needed it the most. "Laisse-toi aller – Monte jusqu’au septième ciel avec moi."

"I thought this was about me making it up to you," Eleanor commented, grabbing Max’s wrist and holding it over her head. They were staring deeply into each other’s eyes, when she added, "I want to taste you."

Max’s smile was breathtaking.

"Then I am all yours."

She willfully placed both of her hands over her head now, bending her knees and widening the space between her legs once Eleanor started making her way down. The anticipation was what made the heat pool deep inside Max’s belly, her muscles throbbing when Eleanor gave an apprehensive lick, then another.

"Allez, I know you are hungry," Max teased when she grew slightly impatient, and if she half-expected Eleanor to remain evil and give her little to no satisfaction, she certainly didn’t expect for her to redouble her efforts and more or less start _devouring_ her.

"Mon dieu - fuck – oui, like that, yes," she chanted out of surprise, and the sounds they were making were obscene so much Eleanor was getting into it. Max could do nothing else but press her feet flat against the mattress, grab the sheets on both her sides and hold on for dear life, riding the wave of Eleanor’s tongue. There was nothing else quite like this in the whole world, or at least as far as Max could see across the horizon. Nothing quite like such pleasure given from someone she held so dear, no charge, no fees; just the both of them in a bed, doing as they please. And Max did like her job, she was more than good at it, but Eleanor was good at making her feel loved.

No man could ever do that for her.

She came suddenly and with a chorus of Eleanor’s name passing through her lips, trembling with the force of her orgasm. The blonde seemed pleased, when her gaze shot up to meet Max’s, and they both giggled, when she had to wipe her mouth with practically the length of her whole forearm.

"You taste good," she said once they were eye to eye again, simply enjoying each other’s warmth.

"Only good?" Max poorly faked being offended, "There are so many other words! Heavenly, delightful, lovely…" She looked at the ceiling.

Eleanor shut her up with a kiss.

"You taste all those things and more."

Max smiled, and breathing heavily Eleanor shifted herself onto her back next to her. In no less than a minute their bodies were flushed together once more, though this time they were content with only sharing innocent caresses and chaste kisses.

"Max Guthrie," Eleanor echoed earlier words after a while of silence, her smile hidden in the crook of Max’s neck. "Do you really wish that?"

Max’s heart threatened to burst out of her chest.

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I just so gay or what? Lmao. 
> 
> Feedback, kudos, comments, they're all so freaking appreciated!!! You can also find me on tumblr at alteramour :)


End file.
